


Iron Will

by Icey_TheRicey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers - Freeform, Basically a huge family, Fluff, Harley is trying his best, IronLad - Freeform, M/M, Mutant Peter Parker, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Secret Identities, Shield is a bit of a dick, Smart Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Stress, Tags May Change, college peter parker, eventual irondad, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_TheRicey/pseuds/Icey_TheRicey
Summary: It had been two years since Spider-man had appeared on the streets of Queens and every year he seemed to get more powerful. The most recent display of that was when he took down a Stark Industries plane full of alien tech. In an onesie, of all things. Nobody had any idea of how he did it but all that was left on the crash site was all of the items tied up in spider webs and a tight-lipped Adrien Toomes.Now, enter the newest and most unknown member of the Avengers, Ironlad, who has been tasked with bringing in the dangerous vigilante, and you have two teenagers just trying their best while dealing with raging hormones.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Internship?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and welcome to my new story! This one is not going to have a fixed update schedule like "Flightless" does because that would be too much for me to handle but I just had to get this idea out.
> 
> This chapter has not been beta read so please excuse any mistakes!  
> With that, please enjoy!

Life in New York had always been hectic for Peter Parker. Ever since he was a child, everything seemed to go wrong for him. From losing his parents to losing his uncle to becoming Spider-man, things had not been stable or normal for Peter since his parents had passed away that night.

Now, all that he had left was his Aunt May and he had to protect her at all costs. Easier said than done when you have an alter ego with a growing number of enemies every night.

It had been a few months since Adrien Toomes had tried to steal Tony Stark's plane and the public was still calling for the head of whoever was responsible for stopping him. Sure, they were grateful that another villain had been stopped but they weren't happy about the mess that had been left behind. Peter was just happy that in the eyes of the public, he was only a low-level vigilante and as such there could be no possible way that he was responsible. Although the Bulge was still slandering him for "being a menace to society". He had rolled his eyes, his boss could be such a jerk sometimes.

He couldn't help but to be slightly relieved as well that none of the Avengers had come after him either which could mean that they either didn't know who was behind it (but that was highly unlikely because Tony Stark had all the technology in the world at his fingertips) or Adrien Toomes, who could expose Peter as Spider-man any time he wanted, hadn't said anything yet. That idea was only slightly more terrifying than getting trapped underneath that building in his remarkably flimsy onesie.

Peter dragged in a deep lungful of the polluted New York air and pulled down the bottom of his mask, almost a silent figure in the dead of night. He strained his senses for as far as he could, listening for any sign of trouble, not that it was particularly hard to find crime in a major city like New York.

Catching wind of the blaring of police sirens, Peter grinned and shot out a web onto a nearby skyscraper and swung towards the sounds, letting out a short whoop of joy as he flipped through the air. On his way, Peter managed to wave at several star-struck tourists and pull off a few impressive flips for them. Grinning, he swung high above the buildings and dropped onto a ledge near where the sirens had stopped, sticking his feet to the stone so he wouldn't plummet to his death. He stood on the ledge for a moment, listening for any clues for what was happening.

"Not cool dude!", he cried out, bending backwards and dropping to the ground seconds before a repulsor beam, not unlike Iron man's struck the spot where he had just been. Thank you, spidey-sense.   
A deep rumbling filled his senses and he sprang to his feet, eyeing up the new figure who was hovering in front of him.

"Are you supposed to be a rip-off version of Iron man? You're the Ratatoing to his Ratatouille." 

The person's suit was red and silver, as opposed to the classic red and gold Mr Stark himself seemed to enjoy. They were also a lot less steady in the suit, looking more like a baby deer learning how to walk than the confident persona they desperately wanted to emit.

"Shut up." A surprisingly young voice came as Ratatoing landed with a clang and walked towards him.

"No thanks-" Peter said cheerily, darting away from them as they got too close for comfort, "- Plus, aren't you supposed to take me out on a date first before we get down and dirty?"

"I said shut up!"

"Oh I am so sorry, I never considered the fact that you might be deaf! Maybe you're a rip off version of Daredevil too?"

A repulsor beam came flying at his face. So that's how they wanted to play it? Alright then.

"Man, I know Tony said that' ya like to talk but I never thought' it would be this annoyin'."

The southern drawl in rip-off Iron man's voice surprised him but not enough for him to not dodge the beam that came at him. Peter didn't miss the way Mr Ratatoing referred to Tony Stark in such a personal way. Maybe the man was dying and this is how he would pass on his legacy. Then again, Tony Stark being who he is, would make such a fuss about dying and everyone would know.  
"Okay yeah, even I'll admit that that was a bad one. My apologies oh Lord of Ratatoing."

The person stilled for a moment, seemingly giving up with him for a second. Peter smirked under his mask, doing a mental victory lap. They flew back in the air again, circling him and throwing repulsor beams at him quickly, making Peter's spidey-senses go haywire.

"My name is Iron Lad," the other grunted, dodging Peter's hastily thrown web, "And I am my own person!"

Peter had to fight to not burst out laughing at the name, "Iron Lad?"

Iron Lad crossed his arms while hovering in the air, "Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out. Not like yours is much better, Man-spider."

"It's just-" Peter began, amusement colouring his tone, "nevermind, look, it was nice meeting you but crimes are happening in MY city that I need to get back to stopping, so if you don't mind..."

"No, ya aren't goin' anywhere. I was sent to bring ya in, and I ain't goin' back without ya."

Peter managed to flip onto the edge of the building and face the man, "Aww, any other time I would be glad to take on your offer for a date but I gotta run, so see you around!" Peter dived backwards off the building in a dramatic fashion, just catching the beginning of a curse from Iron Lad before the rushing of wind filled his ears and he whooped as he shot out a web and web slung away from Iron Lad.

For a while, Iron Lad had managed to keep up and make multiple attempts at grabbing him out the air. Although Peter did have to give him points for not being reckless enough to start blasting in a civilian area like Iron Man surely would have done by now.

Peter whipped out webs left and right, moving in unpredictable ways so that Iron Lad wouldn't be able to get a good grip on him if he did manage to catch up to him. He chanced a short look behind him and saw that the other wasn't as far behind as he would have hoped. With a groan, Peter began doing more dangerous aerobatics, hoping that Iron Lad wouldn't have the grits to follow him. Sadly for Peter, it turned out he did and was able to keep up, only falling back a few feet.

Letting out a loud huff, Peter let go of the web he was currently swinging on and let himself fall, hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speeds. He grinned under his mask as he caught the tail end of a curse from Iron Lad over the howling wind and almost laughed when he heard his suit's thrusters struggle to catch up. 

"Are ya suicidal?!" Iron Lad yelled over the wind, fingertips straining to grab at any scrap of cloth he could to catch Peter.

"No, I'm Spider-man!" Peter called back, mentally patting himself on the back for his great dad joke.

He turned over in the air, shooting out a web mere feet from the lifeless road and soared upwards again, leaving Iron Lad in the dust as his Walmart version of the Tony Stark suit struggled to compute with the sudden stop. Peter flipped in the air, giving his arms a quick stretch as they cramped up from the sudden tension in them from being pulled too quickly. He heard thrusters fire up again behind him and he stifled a groan of annoyance. It didn't matter that this guy wasn't trying to kill him, he was becoming a real pain in the ass and he was almost as stubborn as Peter himself. Key word being _almost._

As he swung him above the deserted streets, a plan began to form in his head. If he could just get to a more populated area, then surely Mr Iron Lad wouldn't follow him so closely or risk being exposed, thus giving Peter time to stop into the crowd and hide. It wasn't half bad of a plan.

He quickly changed routes, speeding his way towards the busier areas, clinging to walls of buildings to leap off of and build momentum for his swinging. When they neared, he could hear the other back off as he expected and gain altitude to use the clouds as cover, but there was no way that the tourists didn't hear the noise of the thrusters, and tourists being tourists would automatically assume another hero was out on the prowl tonight and look excitedly for the one and only Iron man. 

Peter dropped into the crowd, pushing his way through before running through back alleyways, hiding behind trash cans when he heard thrusters fly overhead. He used his stick fingers to leap over walls and make his way home. He would have to pull off the suit for the rest of the night, Peter thought dejectedly. If he was caught then it could spell disaster for his Aunt May because they would more than likely forcefully find out his identity and put him into some bullshit database which anyone could access and take advantage of, but now he was aware that the Avengers were actively looking for him to capture him, he would have to be triple as careful about which areas he goes to and be vigilant as he didn't want any of them to see him changing in some dingy alleyway somewhere.

Sighing, Peter landed gently in the alleyway near his Aunt's apartment and quickly stripped out of his costume. He plucked his backpack off of where he had stuck it to the wall and quickly changed into his civilian clothes. He looked all around the alleyway but nothing was setting off his senses so he briskly walked out of the alley and in the direction of his flat, hoping to get there before all the New York drunks could come out and give him trouble. Not that he couldn't handle it of course but he preferred using his powers for good, not in selfish ways.

He got to his apartment building with no trouble but hesitated in the front door. Normally May would be asleep by now so he would have no trouble with it but something was buzzing in the back of his head almost silently. He frowned and looked around, making sure nobody was around before climbing quickly up the building and sliding his window open, managing to roll into his room with little sound. He frowned as he heard his Aunt's voice.

"Yep, I'll be sure to tell him! Thank you!"

There was a short pause before his Aunt giggled, "Oh you do flatter me, Mr Stark- sorry, Tony. I'll get Peter to email you a confirmation in the morning. Okay, bye now." The was a short click and an elated laugh from his Aunt.

But Peter couldn't hear any of it. There was only one Tony Stark that Peter knew of but it was impossible. Why would he call his Aunt May? Unless they had figured it out. They knew. They _knew_. They knew who Peter was and what he did. And now his whole life was in jeopardy. He was going to be put on the mutant list and then everyone would know and he would be kicked out of school, MJ and Ned would hate him and he wouldn't progress in the world. He wouldn't be able to pursue science. And oh God, his Aunt May. Her life would be at risk too, they would probably put him on some stupid superhero identification list and the anyone could access it and his enemies could see his family and she would be constantly in danger and that was no way to live. No, he had to find a way out of this.

He could not afford to risk everything. Maybe he could threaten Mr Stark? Find out some dirt on him and threaten to use it if he even though about putting him on a file. Yeah, that could work, he just needed to find something juicy enough. 

A knock on his door broke him out of his musings and his Aunt's faced peered around the door.

"Oh, you're already awake."

"Oh, uh, hi Aunt May. What's up?"

His Aunt scrutinised him for a moment, taking in his flushed and sweaty face and rumpled clothes.

"Oh sorry Peter, I didn't realise I interrupted your alone time."

"Alone time?" Peter questioned with a head tilt.

"You know," His Aunt made a vague hand gesture, "Your alone time, happy time, _special_ time?"

"God May no!" Peter cried out, flushing even more as he caught onto what she meant.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't doing... _that!_ I was... exercising!"

"Exercising?" She echoed, a sceptical had look on her face.

"Yes!"

"At," She looked at her watch, "2 am when you're supposed to be sleeping?"

"I had extra energy?"

"You know Peter it's perfectly normal to let off some stress now and again," She continued, going to sit on his bed.

"Yes May I know, we don't need to have that talk again, but that wasn't what I was doing!"

"Alright Mr defensive, you don't need to be so snappy about it, it's a normal bodily function."

Peter groaned in frustration, glaring slightly at her in a playful way.

"Jeez! Okay, see if I take you out for Italien tomorrow then in celebration."

Peter gulped, "Celebration for what?"

"Your internship that you didn't even think to tell me about!"

"Internship," Peter echoed.

"Yes! The one with Tony Stark. You're awfully scatterbrained today Peter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just, forgot," Peter replied emptily. This could not be happening, not only would was he now involved with Tony Stark, but he was also now going to be over at his tower who knows how many times a week for extended periods of time.

May rolled her eyes, "Of course you did. Now I'm off to bed, you should do the same. Big day tomorrow. Love you!" And with that, she blew him a kiss and shuffled off to her own bedroom down the hall.

"Love you, "Peter mumbled back absentmindedly. He flopped back down on his bed, raking his hands through his hair.

"An internship with Tony Stark. Great."


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, first off, happy new year! Let's hope 2021 isn't as shit as 2020 was.
> 
> I should be preparing for my exams which are happening next month but inspiration hit me and seeing as I haven't written a new chapter for flightless for a while this is my gift to everyone for new years!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Everything seemed blurry at first, just a mix of muted colours swirling around and making him notably dizzy. Stumbling, Peter flung both hands out, hoping to catch onto anything and stop the nauseous feeling in his stomach. As he grabbed onto something solid beside him, the swirling colours slowly came to a stop and allowed the room he was in to come into focus. Looking around, Peter frowned. Where was he? He didn't recognise anything here. Come to think of it, it seemed like his sight was the only sense working for him at the moment, which was a strange feeling for a mutant who relied so heavily on his senses._

_Peter brought his right hand up to his ear and snapped, paling when he couldn't hear anything. Freaking out more than a little bit, Peter tried whistling and found that he couldn't hear that either or feel the air passing over his lips._

_"Okay, this is fine. Don't freak out. Just find out what's happening and calmly get yourself out of here." Peter said to himself. Or thought he did seeing as he couldn't exactly hear himself._

_Clenching his fists, Peter felt frustration bubble up inside him when he couldn't even feel his nails digging into his palms although he could clearly see the little crescent indents he left in his flesh. Just what the hell was going on here?  
_

_Looking up from where he had been playing with his hands for far longer than he should, he fully took stock of the room. It looked like he was in a typical dining room except there were no doors or windows and there was only one piece of furniture in the room. The walls had been painted a light blue but it was a tacky job and large patches seemed to have been missed entirely. The colours didn't look as bright as they should have been, especially the dull roses that were sitting on the abnormally large table in the middle of the table. The roses looked odd but Peter didn't know what it was about them that set him on edge. As far as he was aware, they were just normal roses that were spread out on the table spelling the word CHAOS._

_Peter did a double-take. Those roses had just been in a vase neatly just a second ago and he hadn't even taken his eyes off them and yet they had managed to rearrange themselves and somehow multiply in the time it took him to blink._

_A sharp ringing noise cut through Peter's musings, causing him to cry out sharply and fall to the group clutching his ears in agony. It blared through his head and it was a very unforgettable sound. One blessing that came out of this though was that Peter no longer felt like he was going to go insane from the sensory deprivation. Yes, it hurt and it felt like the noise was tearing through his ears and searing his brain and eardrums, but at least he could hear and actually feel something now and it brought him a strange sense of relief._

_Peter sobbed out his pain, scratching at his ears and head, screaming and crying for it to stop. Although he was happy to at least be able to feel again, this is not what he wanted instead. It was getting to the point where he would rather go back to being senseless forever than endure another minute of this. This was much worse than that time Toomes had dropped a building on him and he had had to use every ounce of energy and muscle strength he had to just not be crushed by it._

_His thoughts were beginning to get fuzzy like a warm blanket was being placed over his thoughts making them reluctant to move. Sweat dripped down Peter's face as he struggled to deal with the ever-increasing pain._

_"Stop." He whimpered, begging for anything, anyone to help him. He couldn't do this on his own._

_"Stop."_

_Once again, he was ignored._

_"Please!" His begging got more frantic as the pain kicked up another notch and a fresh wave of tears poured from his eyes._

_"STOP!" He screamed out, all his pain and frustration evident in his voice._

_Tearing his hands away from his ears, Peter clawed at the floor and pushed himself towards the rose-covered table. Using the table leg he used his fleeting energy to pull himself up and collapsed against it, gasping for breath. He reached his hand out to grasp one of the roses but looked up through his blurry eyes yet again to see that it wasn't a rose in his hand like he expected. Instead, he was holding a lotus flower and as soon as he realised it the pain disappeared and he was falling again, falling through the swirl of colours and confusion._

* * *

Gasping with fright, Peter shot up in bed, launching toward his ceiling. He clung to the corner, breathing rapidly while trying to clear both his eyes and mind. It took him a couple of minutes but eventually, he got his breathing under control and his mind wasn't racing. 

"Man, that was scary" He whispered to himself, grinning with relief when he actually heard himself speak. He dropped down from his ceiling quietly and looked over at his cluttered desk which was full of half-finished projects. He grimaced as he looked at the time. 4 am. He hadn't even slept for 2 hours. Sighing, Peter scrubbed his face and looked over at his bed. He didn't know if he could go back there after the nightmare he had, he wouldn't feel safe.

Sighing again, Peter made sure his door was locked before silently climbing up the walls into the top corner of the room and gently prodded the microscopic holes in his wrists before they released some of his delicate natural webbings. Although he could have used his web-shooters and the synthetic webbing instead of his natural ones because it was sturdier, it never felt right to sleep in it while he was feeling like this. He always thought it was just some whacky dormant spider instincts but whenever he was panicked it always helped him mentally and physically to spend a few hours in a "nest".

Taking a thin strand in a finger and a thumb, he revelled in the softness of it for a second before sticking the end to the ceiling and threading it across to the wall, and then threaded it back up to the ceiling to stick it on there again. He mindlessly worked like this for an hour creating a sturdy and soft nest which would hold him but also be easy to quickly rip down should his Aunt May need to come in suddenly.

Carefully climbing in, Peter felt the tension drain out of his body like a toxin and found that he already felt more at peace and his wrists held a pleasant ache in them. Oh how he had missed this, why hadn't he done this earlier? He found his mind wandering back to the supposed internship that he hadn't actually applied for. Had Tony Stark found out that he was Spider-man and was bringing him in under this guise so not to alarm his aunt? Or was this a subtle threat and his way of saying that Peter didn't have a choice?

Groaning and tugging his hand through his hair, Peter slowly rolled over and shut his eyes tightly, pushing away all thoughts of Tony Stark and the Avengers. He didn't want to dwell on the possible consequences of them finding out that he was the one who took down Tony Starks secret-but-actually-not-so-secret-plane. Hitting his forehead, Peter grumbled to himself.

"Stop it, Peter! Just go to sleep!"

Rolling onto his back, Peter stared at the ceiling in frustration. 

He didn't know how long he had stared for but he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew there was a sharp blaring from across the room, shrilly piercing through his ears, sending him into a brief panic as he was thrown back into his nightmare from last night. Breathing deeply, Peter pulled himself out of his comfortable nest and stumbled across the room, squinting as light seeped through the cheap blinds May had found at a thrift store. He grumpily turned his alarm off, glaring at it like it was the reason he had got less than his usual six hours of sleep.

He stumbled back over to the corner his nest was built in and clumsily scaled the wall. He began the process of removing each strand from the wall and ceiling, ignoring the little tugging sensation in his chest that happened every time he pulled a delicate strand off.

Quickly shoving the ball of web under his pillow, Peter threw on one of his favourite science pun T-shirts and a pair of old jeans before staggering out of his room, absentmindedly combing his fingers through his hair. He followed his nose as it led him to the still-warm eggs and toast his aunt had left for him on the table before she headed off to work. Stomach grumbling unhappily, Peter dug in with gusto, groaning happily as the taste burst across his mouth. His aunt was such a good cook.

Much too quickly for Peter's taste, he finished his breakfast, stomach still grumbling slightly. He sighed but didn't grab anything else because this was something he was used to. Ever since he got his powers, his metabolism had quadrupled from what it previously was and he had to eat a lot more than he usually did to even cope. He felt bad for Aunt May because she had to buy food from the store much more often now so he had cut back on how much he ate, not wanting to put too much financial strain on his poor aunt. Although this meant he was hungry all the time, it wasn't like he was starving and it allowed them to have more financial freedom so it was worth it in Peter's eyes, though he knew that if his aunt knew, he would surely get scolded for putting himself at risk like this.

Peter quickly ran up to his room, shaking himself out of his thoughts and grabbed his bag from his desk, swiftly packing it with everything he needed for the day and checking he had enough money for the subway journey to and from school as well as his lunch. Though he was quickly disappointed when he realised that it was the end of the week and he was short of a few dollars, which meant no lunch for Peter today. Maybe he could mooch something off of Ned or ask his other best friend for some of his.

Picking up his jacket from its place on the ground, Peter made his way to the front door, pulling on his old, beat up converse and grabbed his keys from the stand next to the door. Locking the door behind him, Peter looked at his Uncle Ben's old watch and winced, picking up the pace.

After speed walking for around 20 minutes, he arrived at the subway station with a few minutes to spare and only bumping into a few people. Merging into the crowd, Peter fished out his earphones to help block out the noise of the crowd. After paying he quietly stepped onto his usual train and found a relatively open spot. He pulled out his phone with one hand while another was holding onto the overhead rail. He scanned the news briefly and noted with interest that a few people from the buildings he had been chased across early in the morning had managed to capture short videos of Iron Lad grabbing him and the conspiracy theorists were going wild, some speculated that Tony Stark was testing out cloning experiments and one of them had gone rogue while others suggested that it was some villain wannabe Iron Man that wanted to prove his worth by capturing and unmasking New Yorks very own menace vigilante. 

Peter snorted and scrolled through the comments, some of which were greatly amusing and some of which kind of hurt but he was used to slander so he brushed it off with nothing more than a simple shrug.

The sub came to a stop and Peter bounded off quickly, deftly avoiding the busy hustle and bustle of New York and made his way to Midtown School of Science and Technology. Stepping through the gates with minutes to spare, Peter was immediately assaulted by one of his best friends Ned, who instantly began babbling about the Spider-man news and how cool Spider-man was. It made Peter swell a bit with pride but he deflated again as the guilt of hiding it from Ned hit him. But he smiled along and added his own little comments at the appropriate times, smiling broadly as Ned talked passionately and flung his arms around way more than he actually needed to. 

They managed to get to their lockers without incident, which was surprising because Flash was seemingly always hunting for them. Slamming his locker closed, Peter took a deep breath and cast the thoughts of Flash from his mind. Even with the newest addition to their little pair, Flash still hadn't left them alone and always managed to find Peter on his own. Technically Peter could just flat out punch him but that would be a horrible misuse of his powers and it would look suspicious if little weedy Peter Parker was suddenly able to beat up jock of the year Flash Thompson.

Ned gave him a concerned look but quickly moved on topics, used to Peter's strange moods these days. 

The loud bell loudly cut off Ned's rant about the newest Stark expo and Peter sent the boy a look of sympathy and bid him goodbye, quickly moving to his first class, a giddy feeling of excitement bubbling up in his gut. Not only because he could craft new web formulas in the lab while the teacher remained blissfully unaware but also because he sat next to his newest friend that was quickly becoming a best friend. 

They hadn't known each other for very long as the other had only transferred here recently to live with his dad but they had an instant connection and quickly bonded over their shared love for science in general and they both liked to play around with technology. They were a good match and though Peter would never say it out loud, he felt like they were developing a bond faster than Peter and Ned ever did. Don't get him wrong, he loved Ned, he was his best friend and he was there when nobody else was, it's just that there was something special about this other guy. 

Bounding through the door, Peter's eyes latched onto the object of his thoughts and waved brightly and swiftly slid into the seat beside him and pulled out his books. He playfully nudged the other beside him.

"What are you staring at?"

The other just rolled his eyes and pushed all Peter's books onto the floor in retaliation.

"Fluorine, Uranium, Carbon, Potassium off Parker."

The strong southern accent had his eyes narrowing a little bit as he remembered what happened that morning with Iron Lad and how he had a strong southern accent too but Peter laughed it off in his mind, Harley was smart but not smart enough to build a functioning Iron Man suit, plus Iron Lad had sounded older with a deeper voice so Peter just looked over at him scandalised. "That is not appropriate language for the classroom."

The other merely shrugged and gave Peter a smirk which never failed to make his heart do funny things in his chest. 

"Don't ignore me dumb-"

Peter was cut off as their teacher, Miss Marconi, began to call out their register.

"Thompson?"

A grunt of affirmation was heard somewhere among the chattering of students. A few more names were called before finally, "Keener?"

The blonde looked over at Peter and smiled, his eyes shining mischievously.

"I am here Miss Marconi"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't be so extra Harley."

The other just leaned into his space, laughing, "Ya like me this way though!"

Peter didn't bother to give that a proper reply, just rolling his eyes again and focusing on the lecture the teacher was giving. Yeah, he did like Harley just the way he was, Peter thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this present! It's a bit rushed, per usual cos I wrote this last-minute again but I wanted to do something nice for you guys.
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed your holidays and I hope the new year brings better times for you all! Stay safe and thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> "Ratatoing" is the rip off version of ratatouille for those who didn't know and it's quite funny.
> 
> Anyways, that's the first chapter done! I do hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is welcome! See you next time lovelies!
> 
> EDIT: Has now been beta read and things have been fixed! Thank you to my lovely beta Axel for putting up with my shenanigans.


End file.
